Delayed Changed
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight.
1. Broken Door Knobs

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight.

A/N follow link to see Esme's car

.

Symptom One: Broken Doorknobs

_Flames pulsed through me, consuming me. The flames flooded my upper body like a tidal wave of agony. It was ripping through my arms and chest and lower part of my neck. I cried out as James's dark laughter echoed all around me. I could feel myself screaming Edward's name. The flames raged and raged until I felt a pair of strong arms around my shoulder. _

My eyes shot open and I realized I was in my room. Edward's warm arms were wrapped tightly around me. Even in the pitch black room I could make out every single one of Edward's vivid details, despite the tears still leaking from my eyes. My vision has improved quite since I came to Forks. It was probably from interacting with vampires all the time.

"Bella, love. Are you okay?" he asked concerned. I realized I was shaking slightly. I had been doing this every night since the hunt with James. Every night the dreams get more intense. At first I would only dream of the pain on my hand. Then each night it would spread. Tonight it had consumed my entire left arm. Edward shook my shoulder slightly to get my attention. "Edward, I'm fine. Just hold me" I said wrapping my arms around him and tried to let sleep take me again. It took thirty minutes but I did fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Alice's voice on Edward's cell phone. 'You need to hunt Edward' her voice chimed in Edward's cell phone. He sighed and hung up. He turned to face me with apologetic eyes. Before he could speak I put my finger to his mouth. "Go," I exclaimed laughing, "you heard Alice, you need to hunt". He raised an eyebrow. "You heard that?" he questioned. I pointed to the door before he could say anything else and said "go hunting". He shrugged and jumped out my bedroom window. I sat up in bed and stretched. Once again I noticed my vision had improved over the night. I could now make out every little bit of dust as it swirled through the air. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. Once again I made it to the bathroom without falling flat on my face.

I could make out a strangely sweet scent in the bathroom. It smelled like vanilla, cherry and honey. The scent was all through the bathroom. I stripped out of my pajamas and climbed into the shower. I noticed that my strawberry scented shampoo had an especially intense smell this morning. I finished in the shower and threw on my clothes. I looked in the mirror after I brushed my hair. My skin was a little paler then last night. Then again I found it was always paler after having one of the nightmares I have been having every night. I went into my room and retrieved my copy of Wuthering Heights. I wondered down to the living room and sat down on the sofa. I started to read the first twenty pages. After a while I realized that it was getting warm outside. Even though the sun wasn't out I wanted to go outside and read in the backyard.

I went took some pop-tarts out of the cupboard and put them in the toaster. While I waited for the pop-tarts to pop I retrieved a large fluffy blanket from the linen closet. I could hear the toaster popping from upstairs, which is odd because or toaster is freakishly quiet. I used to have trouble hearing it from the kitchen. As I made my way down the stairs I was greeted by the sweet smell of strawberries. I took the pop tarts and wrapped them in paper towel. I fathered my book, towel and food and headed to the door to go outside. I put my hand around the doorknob and slightly tightened my grip on the doorknob to twist it. But the doorknob however exploded in my hand. Wait!! The steel door knob exploded in my weak human hand. I gasped slightly and dropped everything I was holding. I collected the pieces of the doorknob in my hand and put them in the garbage. I paced back and forth trying to figure out how I crushed the door knob in my hand.

I had to fix it. My father could not know that I annihilated the doorknob. I went upstairs and got my wallet. I got into my trunk, denting the handle when I pulled it open. I drove to the local hardware store and started looking for metal doorknobs. I looked up and down the shelves trying to figure out what I needed. There are different sizes of doorknobs?? "Bella!" a female voice exclaimed. I twisted to my left to see Esme standing in front of me. I was hit be a strong scent of lavender and chocolate. "Hi, Esme. What are you doing here?" I said, praying she didn't notice the blood rushing to my face. She laughed and said "I think the more appropriate question is, what are you doing here?" I thought quickly. I had to say something. "I'm getting a new doorknob for the kitchen door. I got mad and...Hit the doorknob with a hammer until it fell off" I said, quickly lying through my teeth. She stared at me, obviously trying to figure out why I would attack a doorknob. She looked at me and said "do you even know what you are looking for?" I shook my head, "no, I don't even know what to do with it when I get home". She grabbed something off the shelf and shoved it in my hand.

"Come on, sweetie. I'll help you with this" she pulled me to the cashier. I pulled out my wallet and started to count out the change for the doorknob. I handed the clerk the doorknob but before I could hand her the money, Esme had already handed her, her credit card. "Esme, you don't have to do this" I said. She giggled and said, "Yes, I do". She led me to her pale blue corvette. I opened the door, as gently as I could, to make sure I didn't hurt her door handle. She sped off towards my house, driving at an insanely fast speed. However I wasn't scared like I usually was. Then again outside the window was no longer a green and brown blur. I could almost make out every single detail of every tree. I stared out the window trying to figure out why I was so strong all of a sudden.

"Bella," Esme said, softly shaking my shoulder. "Are you okay? You seem kind of distracted" she said, her voice filled with concern. I looked at her and said, "What do you mean distracted?" She giggled slightly and said, "we've been at you house for a whole minute and you haven't showed any signs that you were intending to move from the car. So what's on your mind?" Esme asked. "Or is it a certain son of mine?" she teased. I felt the blood rush to my face. Esme giggled and said, "come on, you can dream about Edward later. Take me to the doorknob that you brutally beat".

I gently opened the door and stepped out. I closed the door slowly and walked towards the house. Esme followed behind with her tool box already in her hand. I walked up the front stairs. I showed Esme to the scene of the crime. She laughed and said, "Where's the weapon?" I laughed and told her quickly that I put the hammer back in Charlie's tool box. She looked at the knob with wide eyes and said as she started to put the new knob in, "you sure gave this thing a beating. What got you so mad?" I quickly blurted the first thought that came to my mind. "I was furious that Charlie isn't more accepting of Edward".

Esme finished repairing the knob and stood up. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and said, "You might want to do something about your temper. And just so you know, if you ever need to talk to me about anything I'm always ready to listen. You know you are already a daughter to me". I threw my arms around her, to give her a tight hug. She chuckled lightly and said "you seem to be stronger then when we first met you". I raised my eyebrow and said, "Really, you think so?" She left, leaving me to make supper for Charlie. I made Charlie's absolute favorite dish, spaghetti with a meat and veggie sauce.

Charlie came in and sniffed the air. "Smells good, Bells. Spaghetti?" he stated hungrily. He stepped forward, until he was looking over my shoulder at the food. The vanilla, cherry and honey scent coming off of him was mouth watering. I went back to the spaghetti. What's going on with me?


	2. I Can't Sleep

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight.

Symptom Two: One Long Morning

Charlie never noticed the fact that there was a new doorknob. He remained totally oblivious to a lot of things. I ate my spaghetti down, washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen before retiring to my room. I couldn't wait until morning. Edward was going to meet me at school. He was on another one of his over night hunting trips with Jasper. He would meet me in the morning to drive me to school.

It was ten o-clock when I put on sweats and curled up into bed. I fell into a semi-deep sleep. I dreamed that dream, where the flames were burning me alive, while James's sick laughter echoed around me. The only difference was that the flames spread further, yet again. This time the flames ripped through my arms, chest, shoulders and now stomach. The pain was intense. Tears fell from my cheeks and I tossed and turned violently in bed.

I woke up, wide awake and drenched with sweat and tears. I gasped for breath for a few seconds. The scar on my hand was burning ever so slightly. For some reason, I didn't feel tired. I felt as though I had been sleeping for days. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 1:52 AM. Yet I was wide awake. I made a pathetic attempt to fall back to sleep, but it was useless, I was up for the day.

I shrugged, gathered my clothes and trotted to the bathroom. I showered, washing the sweat and tears off of me. I noticed once again the way my sight had improved in the night. I went to pour the shampoo in my hand but I squeezed the bottle too tight, causing a crack to appear along the side of the bottle.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I put my clean clothes on and walked gracefully into my bedroom. A little too gracefully. I tried to remember my last clumsy human moment. Maybe I had finally outgrown my clumsy gene. I dried and flat ironed my hair to talk up more time before school started. Once finished with my hair I looked at my clock. 3:42 AM. Boredom was going to drive me mad.

I heard a light tap on my door. "Come in," I called towards the door, already knowing it was Charlie. He poked his head in, looking like I had woken him up too early. "Bells, are you okay?" Charlie grunted leaning against my door for support. He was clearly still half asleep. I bounced over and said, "Fine as could be. Sorry about waking you. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep". He grunted again and stumbled back to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I heard the sound of his matrice springs creaking as he lay back down in bed. I could hear his heavy breathing even out as he fell back off to sleep.

I picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number. I was bored and desperate for something to do. She picked up on the first ring. "Hey Bella, what are you doing up so late. Well it doesn't matter; I'll be there in five minutes. You can explain to us what me what you are doing awake" she said so quickly I almost had trouble catching each word.

I sat on my bed, counting the tiles on my ceiling. I head the sound of Alice's car pulling into the driveway. She clambered up the side of my house until she was climbing through the window. "Alice!" I quietly exclaimed throwing my arms around her. "Bella, its 4 AM. What are you doing awake?" she exclaimed grinning. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know. I woke up at 1:52 and couldn't fall back asleep. So I gave up and started getting ready for school." She shrugged and said, "So, what do you want to do?" Before I could say NOT Bella Barbie she threw me over her shoulder and jumped out my bedroom window. She put me in the passenger seat of her new yellow Porsche and speed towards the Cullen manor.

Alice pulled me into her monstrous closet and pelted me with outfit after outfit. I heard the door open and Edward's voice. "Edward!" I exclaimed, making my way slowly down the stairs. I didn't want stitches first thing in the morning. His eyes went wide as soon as I wrapped my arms around his cold, hard figure. I noticed that the Cullen's aren't as cold to me as they used to be. Maybe I was so used to them it didn't really make a difference.

Edward looked at his watch and then directly into my wide awake eyes. "Bella, it's 4:15. What are you doing here so early?" Carlisle and Esme came into the foyer, also wanting to know why I was here and awake at such an early hour. "I woke up at 1:52 and could not get back to sleep" I explained shrugging. They shrugged also, probably aware that sometimes humans just couldn't sleep. They did however keep looking at me like I was about to fall asleep on their floor.

Edward and I spent the rest of the morning sitting on the sofa watching early morning TV with Emmett. The TV shows on at five and six in the morning are nothing but lame and pathetic. Edward made me my favorite, cinnamon pancakes. At about eight o clock Esme came in and told us to get ready to go to school. Edward and I made out way to his Volvo. He speed of towards school. "What, no lecture on how fast I'm driving?" he asked chuckling lightly. I stuck my tongue out at him and stared out the window. I was amazed once again by how nothing was blurred anymore. I didn't even know we were moving fast. I thought he was going slowly. I looked at the speedometer and shrugged. "I think I am gaining a new appreciation for going fast" I said chuckling.

Edward pulled into the school lot and opened my car door for me. I walked into English class. I was bombarded by such intense sweat smells. The smells were so sweet and so intoxicating they made my stomach swell with hunger. I managed to ignore it slightly, but I had to keep myself in check, to prevent myself from drooling. I sat at my desk and pulled out Wuthering Heights. Mike Newton, my loyal stalker walked over to me and said, "well, you sure look hot today. Are you sure you don't want to give the M-man a chance?" I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt to get me to go out with him. "Mike, I have a boyfriend, who does not like it when boy's hit on me" I explained. I sat through English class, listening to Mike mutter about how Edward is abusing me into saying that. When the bell rang I went off to trig.

Lunch couldn't have come quick enough. As soon as I entered the cafeteria I got hit with the sweet intoxicating scent that once again made my stomach scream in hunger. Whatever the aroma was I had to have it. I just had to figure out what 'it' was. I sat at the table with the Cullen's and the Hale's. Jasper was looking at me with an odd look on his face. Edward came over with two trays of food. His props and my lunch. I grabbed my tray and began to choke down the mystery meatloaf. Jasper was watching me with such intensity I started to become self-conscious. "Bella, Are you okay? You are letting out strange emotions" he asked. I laughed and said "I'm fine, Jasper". He didn't seem to buy it. I still noticed that the smells were seriously getting to me. I needed that sweet stuff, whatever it is. _Just let it pass, Bella. It will go away. _I chanted to myself. "Bella, are you sure you're alright? I can't even identify the emotions coming off of you." Jasper asked full of concern. He was clearly worried about me. I reached over and patted his shoulder. "I swear. I have never been better".


	3. Join Track and Field

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight.

Symptom Three: Join Track and Field

After lunch, Edward and I made our way to Biology. Biology was the only class Edward I could stare at each other like lovesick puppies. Ever since I met Edward my memory has improved dramaticly. I could remember every detail of the past two months, rather vividly actually. I sat in my seat wiggling my pencil between my fingers until it snapped in half. "Ms. Swan?" the teacher said, snapping my attention back to the class. "Nucleaus," I answered the question he had asked and went back to looking into Edward's vivid topaz eyes. At one point looking into his vivid eyes, I comletely lost control. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him right there in Biology. All of the "Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen. Since you two can't keep away from each other you can see yourselves to the office" Mr. Walker said pointing to the door. He wrote a note to the principal and sent us on our way.

Ms. Cope sent us in to see Mr. Plantor. He was a short, balding man. He sat at his desk, his feet up on the desk beside the computer. He was reading a football magizine. He saw us and jumped to attention. He threw the magizine on the floor and sat up in his seat. Edward and I chuckled until he asked us, "what brings you here today?" We handed him the note an he gave the 'I knew this was coming' deep breath. He gave us a lecture on how sexual activities are not permitted on school property.

Class went by quickly, too quickly. I did not want to be seperated from Edward. I made my way to my locker, with Edward at my heals. I kissed Edward good-bye and headed to gym class. In the change room Jessica sat on the bench, rubbing her sore ankle. She had fell in sprained it two weeks ago, now she will sit there and whimper while she rubs it like it was about to fall off. "Bella, can you tell Mr. Chop that I cannot make it to class today. My ankle is just too damaged" she whimpered, struggling to stand up on her crutches. She slowly made her way out of the change room and to the student parking lot.

I changed into my gym clothes and took a deep breath. A breath that would usually be taken before you go off to war. I made my way into the gym. I sat down on the bench at the side of the gym. Mike came over to me with a serious look on his face.

"Bella, you know I'm here for you to talk to, about anything". I nodded wondering where he was going with this. "I want you to dump Cullen for me. I am twice the man he is" he blurted out loudly. I felt my eyes widen with shock as I tried not to laugh. Mike clearly noticed this. "I'm serious Bella. He is nothing but a pretty boy" he said smugly. I felt rage rip through me. "You listen and you listen good. Edward is more then a pretty boy. He would do anything for the well being of the people around him. He is more of a man then you will ever be. I am NOT dumping him, especailly not for YOU!" I shouted.

The teacher called the class to order. Mr. Chop had the class sit in the circle while he explained what we were doing today. We were going to be doing a written test on vollyball, then we were going to play dodge ball. I groaned at the idea of giving the class full rights to throw ball at each other.

I started the test. Mike kept poking me with his pencil, whispering things like, I bet you pretty boy doesn't have a job and I bet you Cullen can't fight. I snorted when he said that. "Ms. Swan," Mr. Chop scolded. I went back to struggling with my test, being carefull not be snap my pencil in half. Mike was seriously getting on my nerves. "Bella, don't you understand, I love you" he whispered to me. With that my pencil exploded in my hand. I was on my feet before I even realized I intended on standing up. "Listen Mike. Edward and I are in love. Nothing will break us apart. Why can't you get that through your think skull. I do not love you. I am sorry but the two of us getting together wll never happen. So go back to Jessica" I screamed loudly, my hands balled into first so tight, you could see the whites of my knuckles. I could hear Mr. Chop tapping his foot behind me. "Since you are up Ms. Swan I want you to run ten laps" he said evily. My jaw dropped. Great, I was going to fall in front of the whole class. "MOVE IT!" he screamed startling me into running faster and more gracefully then I ever did in my life. The laps were so shockingly easy that I threw in an extra five just for the heck of it. I went back to the center of the gym, where everyone was staring at me with their jaws dropped. The gym teacher had tears in his eyes. "I would be honoured if you would join the track and field".

The kids in the class were whispering things like. "I couldn't even see her, she was a blurr. I think it's inhuman to run so fast" and "oh my gosh, she is the fastest thing in the school. Will she help me with my running. Maybe I could be unnaturally fast". That's when it hit me. The door knob, the scents, my improved vision and hearing. And now this. My mind kept playing back to when James bit me. Oh my god. "I don't feel good. Can I go to the nurse?" I said quickly. Obviously too quick because he didn't even respond. "I don't feel good. Can I go to the nurse?" I repeated very slowly. He wipped the tears from his eyes and said, "you can do whatever you want".

Went to the change room and got changed as fast as I could. I grabbed a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled:

_I need your Volvo. You can ride home with Alice, right? I'll meet you at your house. It is an emergancy. Don't panic, nothing is exactly WRONG with me. I just need to speak with Carlisle._

_Love Bella_

I put the note on Edward's locker. I grabbed the keys from inside the locker and went into the parking lot. I got into the driver side of his Volvo and sped towards his house. When I say sped, I went as fast as the car would let me go. It was almost too slow. I buried the needle. The car was at 250 mph by the time I pulled into the Cullen's garage. I knocked loudly before throwing the door open (and accidently off it's hinges). Esme's face was that off shock and confusion. Carlisle appeared by her side, just taking in the scene with a face of pure confusion. "I think I'm becoming a vampire" I whimpered before staggering over to pick up the door.

Carlisle came over and pulled me to my feet. Esme rushed over and pulled me into the living room. "Okay, when did this start?" he asked patiently sitting on the chair, while Esme sat with me on the sofa rubbing my back. "Okay it started after the incident with James. I started having dreams of the flames pulsing through my arm. It started to spread to the rest of my body. Edward doesn't even know. But then my senses started improving so dramatically, but I thought it was from interacting with vampires. Esme remember yesterday when I beat the door knob with a hammer. Well I crushed it to dust with my hand. Then there was the incident in gym". I told them everything from the scents, to the fact that I made the teacher beg me to koin track. Carlisle took it into consideration and said, "Bella, you are becoming a vampire".


	4. Oops, I'm Sorry

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight. Characters may be OOC a bit.

Symptom Four: This Food is Disgusting

Carlisle agreed to keep my becoming a vampire a secret from Edward because for all we know it could just be a temporary thing. I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. The bread smelled kind of odd. I ignored that and the fact that so did the mayo, ham and lettuce. It smelled almost bad. I threw together the sandwich, not really caring about the smell because I was still hungry from being around those people. I ate the sandwich which for some reason reminded me of saw dust.

I ate my sandwich down. I head cars driving by, lots of cars. But I knew for a fact that that ammount of cars only drove by on the highway. Was I hearing the cars from the highway? It didn't really surprise me. I heard a car pull into the dirt road leading to the Cullen's place. I could tell by the speed of the car, it was Alice's car. The car pulled into the garage and Edward ran in at vampire speed. "Bella, what's wrong love. Are you sick, hurt, whats wrong?" he asked so quick, I knew I wouldn't have been able to catch a word of what he was saying two months ago. "Edward, I'm fine. I just had to ask him a personal question" I quickly said. I looked into his eyes when I said that because it wasn't exactly a lie. It was a personal question. His eyes narrowed but he losened up and said laughing, "so you stole my car. Alice saw you leaving, you burried the needle, you hypocrite". I handed him his car keys and gave him a peck on the cheek. Edward and I made our way to the living room with Jasper and Alice. Alice had called Charlie and told him I would be spending the night while Edward went camping. He actually believed it. We watched movie after movie until it was way after dark. I felt myself starting to feel tired. Jasper laughed, followed by Edward and Alice. "Bedtime for the human" he stated scooping me into his arms and running at vampire speed to his room. My vision when he ran at that speed was no longed blurred and unfocused. I could make out almost every detail to everything we passed. I could even see the clock that read 9:32.

He set me down on my feet and handed me a pair of pyjamas. I scrurried to the bathroom and put on the fuzzy pyjamas. I went back into Edward room and climbed into the bed that Esme had bought, while I was staying here after the incident with James's coven. Edward pulled me into my arms. I closed my eyes and prepared for another night of flames ripping through me.

They did, it got more intense yet again. Now my head was starting to burn with the rest of my upper body. I could honestly say, from the waist up I felt like I was on fire. I called Edward's name repeatidy. My eyes snapped open and once again my cresent scar on my hand burned, like it always did for a few minutes after I woke up from those burning dreams.

I listened to Edward's steady breathing until the burning left my arm. I realized that once again I was wide awake, however it was still dark out. I could see from the clock that it was only 1:36. My vision was almost at a point where perfect was almost too much of an understatment. I wipped some of the sweat from my face and looked into Edward's eyes. "Good morning, Edward" I said, causing his eyes to get wide. I could hear laughter coming from downstairs. Edward chuckled, sweaping my sweaty hair from my face. "No Bella, it is not good morning for you, it is good-night. Now close you eyes and go back to sleep, love". I curled up to Edward in an attempt to go back to I was wide awake, with no chance of going back to sleep. I tossed and turned until I knew that I had no chance in the world of going back to sleep, tonight. I sat up and bounced in place. I felt sticky all over from sweat. "I am taking a shower and getting dressed" I said standing up. He stared at me with a worried expression. I gathered the clothes Alice had left out for me before I went to bed. I went got a nice hot shower. I put my clothes on and pulled my hair up into a sloppy knot.

I practically danced back into Edward's room. I had never felt so awake in my life. Edward was just watching me in a state of shock. It was two AM and I was buzzing around the room like it was noon. "Bella love, you are human. You are suposed to be snoring and drooling, not getting ready for school, six hours early" he said pulling my face towards his. I could feel my blood rushing to my face.

I went downstairs and sat down on the sofa beside Esme. "Good morning, Bella" she said in a motherly tone. I grinned and said, "good morning, Esme, where is everyone?" She laughed and said, "Alice and Roslaie are in Rosalie's room cleaning out her closet. Emmett and Jasper are in the kitchen debating who runs faster between the two of them. And Carlisle is at the hospital, performing an emergancy heart surgery". Esme grinned and said, "bored?" I nodded, "How can you stay up twenty-four, seven and not get bored to death?" She laughed and said, "we have hobbies. Edward plays piano, Rosalie repairs cars, Jasper flips through history text books, Emmett hunts bears and plays pranks and Alice shops, online and offline. I do house work and interier design. Carlisle works at the hospital". She explained slowly. "Then don't forget we all hunt every few days as well."

Esme and I sat on the sofa, talking until about five AM. I would ask questions and she would do her best to answer. Alice ran downstairs and dragged me upstairs. She sat me in her room and did my hair and make-up. Alice would do my entire face and then wash the make-up off again. I walked into Edward's room after two hours and sat on the bed. He took my hand and guided me downstairs. We sat down to the first hour of pride and prejudice before driving off to school.

Once we were at school I went to my first class; english. It wasn't until lunch time that I saw Edward. I sat at our table, ingnoring the sweet scents causing me to practically sit there drooling like a dog. I ignored the strange hunger until it was practically gone. The rest of the family came in, joking.

Edward carried my lunch and his prop to the table. Edward set the tray in front of me. I let out a very visable grimace. The food smelled totally and utterly revolting. Edward looked at me and incouraged me to eat. I just looked at the food and my appetite was gone. Edward pointed to the food and said, "aren't you going to eat?" I looked at the disgusting food in front of me and grimaced at the thought of putting it in my mouth. "No, thank you. I'm not really hungry. I think, I'll just skip lunch today" I said pushing the food away from me. I looked at in once more, wondering how I used to eat that stuff.

Gym class came too quickly. The gym teacher approached me, rambling about how track and field was what 'I was born to do'. I laughed and got changed into a set of oversized gym clothes that fit just fine yesterday.

Today in gym class we were playing dodge ball. The game started and I ran, slowly around the gym, holding my pants up the entire time. I heald a ball in my hands, using it as a shield when other balls came too close. I heard Mike make a comment on how Edward was beating me on a daily bases. I shot him a glare. He simpley replied with, "if it wasn't true, you would not be so defensive".

That was it, the final straw. Anger surged through me like a raging fire. I took the phome ball and threw it at his chest as hard as I could. I heard cracking, indicating broken ribs. He flew back two or three feet into the wall. He moaned as he fell towards the floor. He screamed in pain and heald onto his chest for life. The teacher ran to Mike's side and asisted him to the nurse. He was muttering about me having a great arm. "I swear, by the end of the week, I will have Bella pitching for the Spartans and running in the national track and field compitition" he said to Mike as he helped him out the gym door. I burried my face in my hands. I knew I was truley becoming a vampire.

A/N I hope you liked that. Hopefully I will have chapter Five up in a few hours. In the next chapter Jasper and Alice find out what's going on when they witness Bella running or crushing a door knob and also agree to keep it a secret from Edward. Charlie also notices that Bella is ice cold.


	5. I Stole Your Car

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight. Characters may be OOC a bit.

Symptom Five: Caught

"Did you hear? Mike got taken away in an ambulance. I saw them take him away. He was whimpering in pain. Poor thing," I heard Jessica telling Lauren after school. Lauren was sitting on the hood of her car while Jessica stood facing her. "I heard Bella had something to do with it. That girl is so clumsy, Mike is lucky he didn't get hurt worse" Lauren sneered as she alway did when talking about me. They had not idea I was even listening. I was standing on the other side of the parking lot, listening to them talking about what happened to Mike. Guilt pulsed through me as I recalled what happened with Mike. He was in the hospital because I lost my temper.

I walked over to Edward's Volvo. Jasper and Rosalie were standing by the Volvo. Emmett was tormenting some poor freshman into believing that his parents had moved to Mexico without him and that going home would only be a waste of time. The boy looked more scared of Emmett, then the idea of going home to an empty house. Jasper was looking at me with stange expession on his face. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked walking over to me. "Why are you feeling guilty and scared?" With that Alice and Edward came towards the Volo. Alice and Jasper got into the back of the Volvo, while I jumped up front with Edward. Jasper leaned forward in his seat as Edward started driving. "Bella, why are you feeling guilty and scared?" he repeated himself. I couldn't tell him I broke Mike's rib with a phome dodge ball. So I decided I would tell a half lie.

"Mike was being a jerk, running around tlling people Edward was abusing me, so I walked up to him a punched him in the chest as hard as I could. But then he fell to the ground screaming and crying. I think I broke a rib or two" I explained with a simple shrug. Edward laughed and said, "what makes you think you broke a rib or two?" I felt blood rush to my face. "Jessica said, he left the nursed office in an ambulance" I said slowly. Jasper laughed and said, "so you got a good punch in. Ha, Newton deserved it". Edward softly patted my shoulder before pulling into the Cullen's dirt road.

I stared out the window at the passing by trees. I could see everything flying by so clearly. I could even make out every water droplet on the leaves in the trees from the morings rain fall. I just stared out the window counting the rain drops on some of the leaves. I would not have been able to do that a few months ago. I wouldn't have even been able to count the passing trees, let alone the water droplets on the leaves. I was almost dissapointed when we pulled into the garage.

Emmett's jeep came in just seconds after us. I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett had started making out as soon as the came to a stop. Edward pulled me into the house muttering I wouldn't want to be here in a few seconds. I followed Edward into the house and sat down on the sofa. Emmett ran into the living room, hair sticking up every which way. I rolled my eyes, Jasper groaned and Alice muttered, "pay up". Jasper handed her a couple of twenty dollor bills. "Edward, I want to go hunting. You're the funnest to hunt with, please" he begged. He groaned and whispered, a little louder then required, "he's threatning me in his head, I need to go. I'm sorry, love". I kissed Edward, looking into his dark, gold eyes. He did look a little bit thirsty. Emmett ran out of the house, followed by Edward.

After a few seconds of silence Alice squealed and yelled, "Bella Barbie Time!" I stood up, slowly backing away. When was Alice going to get the messege that I am not her personal Barbie doll. She came towards me with a look on her face that was slightly evil looking. I screamed and ran up the stairs as fast as my feet would carry me. It felt like I was almost flying. "What!!" I heard both Jasper and Alice exclaim at the same time. I ran into Edward's room and slammed the door behind me, crushing the doorknob to dust in my hand in the process. I climbed into Edward's closet.

I heard Edward's bedroom door open and two people wandered in. I two scents. Pine, chocolate and maple. The other scent was a mixture of vanilla, strawberry and honey. I knew it was Jasper and Alice. "Bella?" Jasper called nervously, "how did you get up here so fast? And why did you crush the doorknob to dust?" The closet door opened and I saw Jasper and Alice, both looking strangley confused. I grinned and said, "if I said you were dreaming you wouldn't belive it, would you?" They both shook their heads. I took a deep breath and retold my story. Jasper was the first to break the silence. "You sent Mike to the hospital with a dodge ball?" he said laughing.

"You need to leave school before this hits you full tilt and you end up on a blood crazed rampage through the school" he said probably imagining it happening in his head. I rolled my eyes, "that wouldn't happen. The way I figure it, if this thing is going to go full tilt it will most likely happen during the night. I'll be fine". I starting twisting a string of my hair. Jasper looked worried but Alice simpley poked his shoulder and whispered, "I don't see anything bad happning Jazzy, she will be fine". He looked thoughtfull for a few seconds. "Please, there's only one month of school left" I begged not wanting to leave school now. He let out a deep breath and said, "Fine, but if you show any sign of thirst, I don't care how small, I won't hesitate to drag you out of the school kicking and screaming". I threw my arms around him and Alice. "Thank you, thank you" I shouted. I didn't have to leave school anytime soon.

I realized there was something I wanted to try. I took a stop watch out of Edward's side drawer. I threw it at Jasper. He looked at it and raised a questioning eyebrow. I took out my cell phone and typed in Alice's cell, but I didn't send the call. "When I run out the door, start the timer. Don't stop the timer until I call Alice's cell" I instructed. I wanted to see just how fast I could run.

I ran out the door and into the trees as fast as I could. I ran faster then I ever ran in my life. I ran and ran until I reached the front steps of my house. I picked the cell phone out of my pocket and hit send. Alice picked up on the first ring. "One minute and thirty-five seconds, Bella," Alice chirped into the phone. I squealed at my new speed. I had ran over eight miles in one minute and thirty-five seconds. "Alright, I will see you guys tomorow morning, or tonight depending on when I wake up" I said hanging up.

I went into the house and straight to the kitchen. I started to make supper for Charlie. I started some beef for chili. By the time Charlie got home the food was ready for him. I dished out two servings of chili. I sat down with mine. It tasted like saw dust. I forced myself to eat my serving, grimacing every now and then. Charlie looked at me with a face of concern. "You okay, Bells?" he asked, probably because of the pained look on my face as I ate. "My throats a little sore. I'm starting to catch a cold" I said just as my cell phone started to ring like crazy. I took the cell out of my pocket and slowly dashed to my room to answer it. "Bella, why did you just say your throat hurts. Is it burning? If it's burning I'm coming over" she said quickly. "Alice, I just said that to explain why I looked pained while I was eatting my chili" I quickly explained at about the same speed as Alice. I hung up the phone and ran downstairs. It was oddly comforting know Alice was watching incase I suddenly did get thirsty. I cleaned up the table and sat with Charlie for a second. He reached for my hand but dropped it right away. "Bella, your hand is ice cold!" Charlie pointed out loudly. I laughed and said, "it's probably from digging in the freeze for a few hours trying to find the corn". I lied quickly pretending that it was his disoganization that was the cause of my hands being the temputure of ice.

I excused myself from the table and went up to my room. It was only nine o clock but I was ready for bed. I curled up in bed and let the flames consume me. I almost dreaded going to bed but the sooner I did it, the sooner the flames were over. I woke up at midnight on the dot. I rolled out of bed already knowing I wouldn't be going to sleep again tonight. I quickly got showered and dressed. I walked over to my window, wanting to try another experiment. I climbed up so I was standing in my window sill. I sat so that my feet were dangling out the window. My bedroom is on the second floor. If my experiment failed I would be seriously hurt. I made sure I had a cell phone in case I got hurt. I let myself slide off the window sill. I landed on my feet with a little thump. I barely felt the impact, I landed so gracefully. I started running. I didn't stop until I was a few yards away from the Cullen manor.

I walked up to the door and knocked quietly, knowing everyone in the house heared me knocking. Esme pulled me into a tight hug. Emmett ran downstairs and pulled me into what was supossed to be a bone crushing hug. He looked at me and said, "aren't you going to complain about not being able to breath?" I stared at him and said, "no, I can breath just fine. Can you please put me down?" I asked calmly. I could hear Edward approaching. Emmett put me down and I ran at human speed into Edward's arms. "Bella, what's going on?" he asked looking into my eyes. I took a deep breath. "Come on, let's go to your room. I need to tell you something" I said pulling him upstairs to his room.


	6. Sunny Days

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight. Characters may be OOC a bit.

Symptom Six: Sunny Days

"Edward?" I said the anxiety flowing through me. He was just sitting there, cradling his head in his hand. He didn't speak, move of even breath. I paced back and forth across the room, waiting for him to show any sign of being in tuned with the world around him. "Bella, how?" he said speaking for the first time in fifteen minutes. I sat down and took his hands in mine. His hands didn't feel cold to me anymore, they felt warm. I took a deep breath and said, "I think when you suck James's venom you might have left some in. Because remember it had already started to spread in my arm. It's the only thing I can think possible".

He stood up and paced the length of the room. "I knew I should have sucked a little bit longer. I should have done more. Now you are damned to this lifestyle, just because I left some of that monsters venom in your system. You must hate me for this" he said in a self pitying tone. He was all set to blame himself for this. I did not want that to happen. I walked to him and pulled him to me. He seemed shocked at the fact that I was able to pull him anywhere. I pulled his face to mine and whispered, "I can never hate you. I love you too much. And I'd only be damned if I wasn't with you". He grinned, an almost believable grin and said "okay, time for the human to get breakfast".

He scooped me into his arms and started to run. I squirmed out of his arms and leaned against the door. He looked at me with a puzzled face. I put my hand on the side of his face and then whispered, "Race ya!" With that I ran down the stairs and onto a kitchen stool. Edward followed laughing. "What!" I demanded. He laughed and said, "You might be faster then me".

I stood up and walked over to the fridge. I wasn't at all hungry. I walked into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero. They saw me and Emmett tossed me a set of drum sticks. Emmett and Jasper were both playing guitars. I sat down at the drum set and started playing. The three of of did a big finish, ending in a group hug.

"Well, well, well. It appears Bella here can play the drums" Emmett taunted. Edward was sitting on the sofa trying not to laugh. "You three are the reason music died. No offence, love" he said. Emmett walked up to him and said in a mock passionate voice, "none taken Eddykinz". Edward pushed him away and said, "I meant my other love". Emmett pulled Edward away from me and said while laughing, "I thought I was you one and only love". Edward pushed him away and walked over to me. I stared at Emmett as he pretended to dry sob in his hands. Edward pulled me into his arms.

Finally it was morning. Alice came downstairs skipping and dancing. "It's going to be sunny in the afternoon. Sorry Bella, looks like you're going solo to school". I gave Edward a hug and whispered, "Can I borrow your car, mine's too slow?" I heard laughter from various places in the house. "This coming from the gril who said I was going to break the sound barrier with my insane driving" he said handing me the keys to the Volvo.

I pecked him on the cheek and walked out the door into the misty rain. I climbed into Edward's Volvo and started the engine. The Volvo was so much quieter then my truck. I drove down the road almost as fast as the car would go.

When I drove into the school parking lot I could hear the kids whispering and gossiping as I climbed out of the Volvo.

School dragged by slowly and dully. By lunch time I had finished three essays for my English class, read the first half of Wuthering Heights and a pathetic personality quiz in a teen magazine.

I could hear kids talking about how sunny it was outside. I couldn't really see it from my English classroom because we were watching an old Romeo and Juliet play and the curtains were closed blocking all light from outside. The way they were describing the heat from outside gave me a burning want to eat my lunch outside. I got my lunch from the cafeteria and headed towards to door. However before I could leave my phone rang. I picked up the phone to hear a frantic Alice. "Isabella Swan, turn around. Do not go outside. Go to the downstairs washroom. Jasper and I are on the way, just do NOT go into the sunlight" she screamed ot vampire speed. I could hear the sound of Alice's car engine in the background. Why wasn't Edward coming? Alice said in a low voice, "he went hunting with Carlisle. He is asking Carlisle what we are going to do with you. You can't stay at Charlie's house much longer. Listen I am going to hang up now, go to the bathroom, we will be there any minute".

I headed to the bathroom and sat on one of the sinks. Suddenly Alice and Jasper came in the tinted window, wearing jeans, gloves, sunglasses and hoodies. Alice handed me a bag with gloves, sunglasses and a hoodie. "Was it going to be bad?" I asked in a quiet tone pulling the hoodie over my head. She shrugged and said. "Well let's just say I saw you walking outside and starting to sparkle like you had an accident with a bottle of glitter" she said in her usual cheerful voice. I put the gloves on and put the sunglasses on my face. My eyes kept going to the flaws in the lenses. Jasper climbed out the window and pulled Alice up. I climbed up and out the window as well. Alice and Jasper each took one of my hands and pulled me at a speed that was almost too slow. We climbed into Alice's car and she sped out of the parking lot as fast as the car would let her go.

We pulled into the Cullen's garage and took off the hoodies. I wondered what I looked like in the sun. Alice took my hand and pulled me outside with Jasper at following closely behind. The sun soaked us immediately. Jasper and Alice started sparking immediately. However I barely noticed, I was too busy looking at my own sparking skin. I looked like I had a million crystals glues to my skin. I looked like Edward did in the sun. This was real, I was really becoming a vampire.

A/N: What should Bella's gift be? I don't want to do element control, but I want to do something cool.


	7. Gifted

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight. Characters may be OOC a bit.

A/N short chapter I know. Next chapter will be a bit longer. I hope to have it up soon. Sorry to say, this was just a filler, however does contain some forsight.

Symptom Seven: Gifted

That night the flames were worse then they had ever been before. This time it James's demonic laughter seemed louder and more evil. The flames burned through every inch of my body. My eyes snapped open and I burried my head into Edward's chest. We had a wonderfull weekend planned for us, we just had to endure today at school. I could smell my own sweat and tears all over me. I looked at Edward's clock and giggled. 1:01, I had thought the way the pattern was going it would have said 11:00. Edward whispered into my ear, "good morning, love".

I grabbed my clothes for the day and took a nice long shower. I stepped out of the shower to find a Alice had took my clothes and replaced them with what she conisdered 'fashionable'. I threw the tight jeans and pale blue t-shirt on and ran out of the bathroom. Edward grinned and said, "well, you certainly are adapting to the speed well. I think it's time for a race". I laughed a little bit and said, "sure, first one to do two laps around the house gets to tell the loser what to do for three whole days". Edward grinned confidently and said, "you are on, love".

We both tore into the yard and did our laps. By the time I made it back to the start line Alice, Jasper and Emmett were standing in front of us, grinning ear to ear. Alice grinned and raised my arm. "Winner!" she shouted to Edward as her stomped his feet in defeat. I grinned at the idea of winning. Emmett fell to the ground rolling with laughter. Then all of a sudden a wave of hilarity hit me and I fell to the ground laughing. "Jasper, stop that!" I panted through gave me a shocked face before holloring, "I'm not doing anything". I suddenly felt defensive. "Well, then why am I laughing?" I said rolling my eyes to him.

He got annoyed with me and stomped into the house. Next thing I knew Alice and I were clapping out hands and squealing. I felt so hyper and chipper. As soon as Edward stepped closer to me I felt my ego falter. I felt defeated and small. At the same time I felt hyper and chipper. I was an emotional mess. I also felt an urge to roll on the ground in laughter. I needed the emotions to stop. I just wanted to be calm! Before I knew it I was calm and content.

I noticed that Alice was standing calmly in front of me and Emmett was standing up with a goofy grin on his face. Alice grinned and said, "Bella has just discovered one of her gifts". Edward approached and wrapped an arm around me. "Bella is an empath, like Jasper" she said beaming. '_I am so challenging Bella to a rematch' _I heard Edwards voice say_. _I grinned and touched his face with my hand. "Anytime, anyplace". His jaw dropped slightly. _'Can you hear me?' _he said clearly. I felt panic rush through me. "Yeah, of coarse I can hear you. Why wouldn't I be able to hear you?" I said, slightly annoyed. I realized I was reading his mind. I felt happiness flood of him in waves. I couldn't help but grin.

Edward and I walked into the house and sat on the sofa. I felt warm and fuzzy. I had an urge to experiment with my new gift. I concentrated on sending Edward waves of fear. His face was suddenly filled with pure horror. Emmett walked into the room and Edward hid sheepishly behind me. _'What's going on? Why is Emmett looking at me? What is he planning to do to me?' _his horrorified voice filled my head. Emmett laughed loudly causing Edward to run upstairs screaming. I heard a door close and lock upstairs.

Emmett stood at the door, smugly grinning at me. _Hmm, maybe I should mess with Emmett's emotions, _I though to myself. I concentrated on filling Emmett with over sensitivity. He fell to the ground dry sobbing. I walked over to him and whispered, "why are you crying?" Esme came into the room and rolled her eyes. "Jasper, get down here now!" she roared. I had to fight the urge not to start laughing. Jasper came downstairs laughing hysterically. "Edward locked himself in the bathroom upstairs. I knocked on the door and he screamed like a girl" he chuckled. With that I burst into laughter. I heard the bathroom door open and Edward let out a blood curtling scream. "Bella! You fix this now!!" Alice screamed from the upstairs bathroom. "Fine" I said going back upstairs to remove to fear from Edward.

The scene in front of me was priceless. I know it was wrong to find this funny, but it was. Alice was hovering over Edward, who was rolled in a ball rocking back and forth. Everytime Alice moved he flinched and edged closer to the wall. I sent him waved of calmess and safety until he was back to normal. Alice laughed and high fived me. Jasper came up shaking with laughter. "This is too funny. Bella, I am proud to call you my sister" he laughed giving me a hug. 


	8. Thisty Part One

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight. Characters may be OOC a bit.

Symptom Eight: Thirsty

The morning went by quickly, mainly thanks to Emmett. I had used Emmett to practice my new empathic abilities. By the time they left for school I had made Emmett fear his own shadow, punch a hole through Esme's wall and cry with joy when Rosalie asked what he thought of her outfit. However the funniest was when she filled him with lust for a broom and dustpan. By the end of the morning Esme had grounded me because of the damage done to the wall, broom and kitchen. After Emmett realized he was making out with a broom he went crazy and attacked everything in the room with the broom. I tried to convince Esme it had nothing to do with the anger I was sending him but she didn't overly convinced.

I had been feeling strange all morning. Jasper asked me if I knew why, the only thing I could think was maybe the new gifts were a bit overwhelming for me. He looked doubtful, but he dismissed it. I was sitting in the front of Edward's Volvo watching him drive to school. He was only going 100 mph. That was so slow, now. Couldn't he go any faster? I've seen this car go 125 mph. I groaned and poked Edward. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Edward Cullen, if you don't speed up I will personally pull you out of you seat and drive for you!" Wow, those are the last words I ever expected to hear myself say. He chuckled and said, "Oh is someone getting anxious to drive faster?" I punched him playfully in the arm. _'You can drive us home' _he thought in a excited tone. He probably wanted to see how fast I wanted to drive. In the back I could feel lust and passion coming from the back seat. I had to grip the door handle to stop myself from jumping Edward. Then if their feelings weren't hard enough to deal with, there thoughts were ten times worse. "Could you two cut it out?" I screamed to Jasper and Alice. _'oh, now that you have to feel it you cut in. I bet you won't be too fast to laugh at me now sis' _Jasper thought teasingly. "Edward, pull over" I screamed. Alice laughed and said, "Are you going to walk to school, Bella?" Edward sighed and pulled the car over. He tossed the car keys to Alice. "I'm walking with Bella" Edward said climbing out of the car. I climbed out behind him and started walking towards the school.

When we arrived at school I walked into the English room and sat down at my seat reading my Wuthering Heights. I was reading it so fast that I probably read it three times in the half hour time slot. Class today was dull. However I was a bit irritable today. When Mike sat beside me I had to fight the urge not to punch him. His ribs were still in bandages from where I threw the dodge ball at him. "Bella?" The teacher called. "The Holocaust" I answered, even though I was barely paying attention.

The morning went by so slowly. I found my self getting cranky. Even though I knew I couldn't slap Jessica in the face, it was hard not to. She spent the entire morning gossiping about what me and Edward do on our spare time. Unfortunately I knew if I slapped her, I might break her jaw. When walked into the cafeteria, Jasper looked up at me and flinched. "What's the bad mood about?" he asked. "Ugh, Jessica is telling people what she thinks me and Edward do on our spare time. Let's put it this way, if Charlie heard what she thinks we do on our spare time, he would take a stroke" I said trying not to punch the table. His eyes widened and he stood up. "Bella, I'm getting you out of here. You are too angry". I grimaced and said, "Jasper, I'm fine. Humans are allowed to be angry once in a while. I can't always be cheerful and happy". '_What if you hurt someone?' _Jasper thought raising his eyebrow. "No Jasper, I won't hurt anyone. I couldn't even hurt a fly". He laughed and said, "unless the fly was on a doorknob". I sent him fear. "Hey!" he roared while shaking in fear. "That's not fair!" he exclaimed. I laughed and headed off to Biology with Edward.

I sat down and started taking down the notes on the bored. Edward sat beside me holding my free hand. _Ugh, look at Cullen. Making moves on my girl. I'd love to teach him a lesson. _Edward and I laughed at Mike's thoughts. I knew as well as Edward Mike wouldn't be able to teach him anything. I was about to say something but my wrist started to burn. "Ouch!" I exclaimed rubbing my crescent shaped scar. Edward looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked in a pleading voice. I kissed him on the cheek and grinned, "Yeah, fine".

Then suddenly the burning spread to the rest of my body so quickly I could barely react. I slammed my head on the desk and tried not to scream out in pain. But then it was gone just as suddenly as it had come, except for a burning fire in my throat. A burning that symbolized one thing. Thirst.


	9. Thirsty part two

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight. Characters may be OOC a bit.

Previously on Delayed Change:

_Then suddenly the burning spread to the rest of my body so quickly I could barely react. I slammed my head on the desk and tried not to scream out in pain. But then it was gone just as suddenly as it had come, except for a burning fire in my throat. A burning that symbolized one thing. Thirst. _

Symptom Nine: Thirsty Part Two

That scent in the air, so appealing, I needed it. The scent was so sweet and mouth watering. It sent my throat into a whirlpool of flames and it was all around me. I needed the blood. My heart was no longer loudly beating in my chest. I was no longer breathing. "Bella!" I heard Edward's panicked voice exclaim. I wasn't listening to him. I was concentrating on the blood. I needed it, I longed it. I looked hungrily around the room trying to figure out who smelled the best. I would have to chose the best ones, because someone would scream. I want to saviour the best ones.

"J-Jasper, we have a little problem!" I heard Edward say nervously into his phone. No, they wanted to interrupt my meal. I ripped the phone out of Edward's hand and threw it at the chalk board. The phone burst into hundreds of pieces leaving a hole in the chalkboard. I felt venom flow in my mouth for the first time. The question was, who should I take first? Ah, how about the teacher. His blood smelled a hundred times better then everyone else in the room. I need the teacher's blood. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Bella, no. You can't do this" he said in almost a pleading voice. I struggled out of his arms and made my way up to the front of the class. The teacher's face drained of all color as I got closer. "Ms. Swan, what do you think you are doing?" he demanded. However before I could respond Emmett and Jasper ran in at human speed. "We'll just take her with us. She has a doctor's appointment" Jasper lied quickly. Ha, he can't actually get me out of here without revealing himself. He walked towards me using the same pleading voice as Edward. "Come on, you need to leave" he said, purposely using double meaning to his words. I just stared hungrily at the teacher. _'Bella, don't do it. You'll regret it later' _Jasper's voice loudly pleaded in my head. However I wasn't listening. I lunged but unfortunately Jasper was into of me, so I ended up lunging myself into his open arms.

I could hear the panicked thoughts of my classmates. _Her eyes are red. What is she doing? Are we going to die? _ I struggled hard to get out of Jasper's arms and just as I thought he was about to lose Emmett steps in to help. They interrupted my meal. I needed the teacher. I tried to launch myself towards the teacher however Jasper and Emmett had too good a grip on me. I snarled viciously at them for keeping me away from the blood I longed. They dragged me out of the classroom, not worrying about who was watching. We passed several students in the hall. I would make useless attempts to get to the blood that flowed through their veins however Jasper and Emmett knew what they were doing. Maybe if I went limp in their arms they would think I wouldn't hurt anyone. With that I went limp. I closed off my emotions and waited. Jasper laughed and said, "that won't work Bella. We're not stupid. We are not letting you get down". I snarled loudly at him. I wanted blood. What was the harm if one human died? I'd stop after just one. When I voiced this Emmett laughed, "you wouldn't be able to stop. You are a newborn". Did he just call me a baby. "Did you just call me a baby?!?" I roared in his face. I felt Japer's grip on my arms tighten.

When we reached Emmett's jeep Alice, Rosalie and Edward were waiting with the door open. Edward and Rosalie took Emmett's place when he got into the drives seat. They forced me into the car. It took Edward, Jasper and Rosalie to hold me down. _I knew I should have made her leave the school. I shouldn't have let her stay. _Jasper's thought followed that line. I could feel guilt rolling off of him. From Alice I felt more guilt. _Why didn't I see this coming until last second? _ Emmett pulled the car over by a thick patch of woods. "Who is going with Bella?" Jasper said in a strangled voice. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie raised their hands. Jasper nodded and let go of me. I was free. Maybe I could go back to school and get the teacher. "Jasper, grab her" Alice shrieked before I could make a move. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me again. I snarled. I want the teacher's blood. The teacher sweet, delicious smelling blood. Alice giggled and said, "It appears Bella has found her singer" Alice sang as though it were a good thing. I want the teacher. He smells too good for his own good. It would be easier if I just took him out of his own misery. "Aw Bella, let's get you hunting. Killing your teacher wouldn't be of help to anyone" Alice sang. Rosalie laughed coldly, "Speak for yourself. We were exposed in there. We are going to have to leave town". Emmett and Edward walked forward. Alice looked a the future. "Okay, Jazzy. You can let go of her. She isn't going to run. She just wants to go hunting, now" she said calmly.

Edward took my hand and rubbed my inflamed, burning neck. "Come on love, I don't want to see you in pain" he said in a calming voice. Emmett walks forward, laughing. "Come on, sis, let's find you a grizzly bear". Rosalie passed me but didn't glare at me. She gave me a sisterly smile. "Come on, you need to hunt" she said in almost a warm voice. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie took off into the forest. I followed behind them at vampire speed. "What do I do now?" I asked Rosalie since she was the closest. Edward walked up to me. "Close your eyes love and listen until you find something you want. Then follow your instincts" Edward explained.

I closed my eyes and opened senses to nature. I listened until I heard a deer. I ran until my teeth were sunk into the deer's neck. Ah, my first kill.


	10. Guilty

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight. Characters may be OOC a bit.

Symptom Ten: Guilty

Returning home was making me nervous. Luckily thanks to my empathic ability and the calmness around me it was helping me calm down. Jasper and Alice met up with us after my first hunt. Jasper kept feeling on guard and it was getting a bit annoying. "Jasper, could you stop that please? I am fine!" I shouted nearly hissing. He stopped in his tracks and gave me an appoligetic glance. His feelings switched to more calming. We made our way back to the house and I grabbed Edward's arm. Alice grabbed my other arm and they both guided me inside.

"Thank god you kids are home. It's six o clock, why are you just getting home now? Oh!" Esme said as she rounded the corner to greet us. "What happened?" she demanded. "Yeah, I would like to know that too, now!" Jasper said with crossed. I drew in a deep breath. "Well I was sitting in Biology when all of a sudden the flames that usually hit me at night hit me. Then...now that I think about it, it's all kind of fuzzy" I explained trying to remember what happened afterwards. Emmett laughed and said, "she tried to kill the teacher. Apparently not only did she become a raging newborn in a class full of students. But she was in the same room as her own personal singer, the Biology teacher". Esme gasped. _I knew when she first came to us saying she was becoming a vampire we should have insisted she stay home with me during the school day._ She thought to herself franticly. I ran over and hugged her. "I wouldn't have stayed home while I was still capable of going to school. I'm too big headed to stay home over something like that. Besides I figured that the change would happen during the night and I would just wake up one mornig a full vampire. I didn't expect it to happen so suddenly. I should have listened to Jasper when he sugested I went home at lunchtime. Now I've gone and exposed you to the class" I said on the edge of sobbing. Esme rubbed my back and said, "it's not your fault. Jasper could have made you leave. Carlisle and I could have made you stay home. This was no ones fault".

Alice came downstairs grinning and laughing. "Great choice, Esme. I can't believe we are going to live in Alaska again. The Denali clan will be so excited" Alice exclaimed clapping and jumping up and down. Alaska, what about Charlie and Renee. I had to tell them something. But the strange thing was I was still thinking about how wonderful that teachers blood would be. Maybe I could sneak away while everyone was distracted. As I thought about it my throat ruptured into flames. I need that teacher's blood. Alice danced towards me and said "don't even think about it Bella. We will catch you and stop you before you can do anything stupid like that". Jasper walked forward and said, "Thirsty". It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. I nodded, partly hopping they would take me to Mr. Walker's place. The other part of me was wondering where my sense of right and wrong had gone. Did I honestly want to kill an innocent man for the sake of my own thirst. It wouldn't be right. However the other part of me wanted so badly to just go over and just take that sweet smelling blood. Thought like, _I'd be doing him a favour. Someone who smells that good is only a risk to himself. If I don't take his blood, someone else will_ ran through my mind. When did I become so selfish that I was debating in my head whether or not it was right to end an innocent mans life?

The burn in my throat intensified, making me wish I could just swallow and ice cube to make the flames go away. Jasper came over, "you need to hunt". I looked at the floor not wanting to be a bother. "I just came back from hunting. Eventually you are going to get sick of me. I'll wait" I said walking to sit in the living room. "Isabella Marie Swan, do not think about sitting on that sofa in those bloody clothes!" Esme yelled after me. Jasper and Emmett followed me into the living room. "Bella, you are a newborn," Jasper started. "Newborns' get thirsty alot. We've all been there and we all understand. Even Rosalie. No one is going to get sick of you needing to hunt". Emmett laughed and said, "come on, sis. Let's go hunt some grizzlies".

We returned from hunting around 6 PM. Edward was waiting for me outside. I ran into his arms and just inhailed his scent. He took me in his arms and just heald me. Every once and a while I would hold him too tight, causing hime to grimace. He would gently remind me not to hold him so tight.

Alice danced into Edward's room at around two o clock and anounced we were leaving for Alaska in the morning. However Alice's thoughts were on all of the clothes she planned to buy us in Alaska. Apparently I was running to Alaska with Jasper and Edward. Jasper didn't feel comfortable on an airplane. He felt he still didn't have enough control over his thirst. He was running with me and Edward because he thought if something happened and I went out of control, Edward would be too scared to hurt me to truly try to stop me.

Edward and I packed up his room. Esme had aleady left for Alaska to decorate our new house. I couldn't wait to see the new place. Alice was blocking her mind all morning, singing the most annoying songs in the world in her mind. Rosalie went with Esme to keep her company. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were keeping me company. Or baby-sitting me. Carlisle still hadn't come home from the hospital, so he didn't know I was now a full vampire, or that we were moving. His car pulled into the garage and Edward went down to talk to him. Probably to let him know about recent events. Emmett and Jasper preoccupied until I heard Carlisle say, "Bella, could you please come down here?" I walked downstairs to where a nervous Carlisle was waiting. In his mind he was praying that Edward was joking around with him and that I had not actually turned into a full vampire in a classroom full of humans and then attempt to kill the teacher. He saw me and took in a deep breath. He started blaming himself in his head.

Emmett came downstairs grinning like an idiot. "I'm gonna run to Alaska with you guys. I wanna race my new little sister" he said in a macho 'I'm gonna cream you to a pulp' kind of voice. He grinned at the thought of beatting me in a race without the advantage of me being human. Carlisle sighed and said, "I swear you kids are very competitive. Then again you are all trapped in hormonal teenage bodies". He said as he left to go tell the staff at the hospital that he got tranfered to Alaska. He knew all he had to do is show up and he could start the next day in Alaska. It was offical. We were moving and it was because of me.

We were all packed up and ready to go within two hours. I stood by the door waiting for Edward, Jasper and Emmett to come and start out journey to Alaska. "Bella love" Edward's beautiful voice called out as he came downstairs. I looked up at him and grinned let him know I knew he was there. He kissed me lightly on the lips before saying, "let's hunt. We don't want to stop to hunt on the way to Alaska. We need to pay attention to you while we run to make sure you don't hunt any humans. It's a goog thing the three of us are going with you because we would need my speed to catch you, Jasper's stradegy to stop you and Emmett's strength to restrain you". With that Edward and I ran outside to hunt.


	11. Newborn Anxiety

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight. Characters may be OOC a bit.

Symptom Eleven: This Long Night

"Let me at him, Edward!" I roared as I let my animalistic intincts take over. He stood there holding me to the ground. I threw him off of me yet again. I didn't care if I hurt him. Not right now I didn't. Right now I wanted that human in front of me. He was about nineteen and totally oblivious that there was a vampire not far away from his tent, fighting to drink the fluids that kept him alive. His smell was intoxicating. Not as powerfull as the Mr. Walker, but he would do. If Edward would let me, that is. I was no longer aware of my suroundings. I was only aware of two things. My prey and the one keeping me from my prey. Everytime I would make a run for the house Edward would catch me, drag me a few miles away and restrain me for all two or three seconds and the cycle would start over again. I ran for the tent again. I felt myself being pinned to the ground again. I snarled loudly and violently. "Edward, let me go! Just this one. Please" I screamed not really caring whether it came out as a desprate plea or a violent 'let me do it before I burn your pieces in that camp fire up ahead' voice. I heard his voice murmer something. But I also heard another voice and a clicking sound. I didn't care what it was. I wanted that human. I needed that human. I wrestled my way out of his arms and ran for the tent again. I felt myself being pinned quickly to the ground. Ooh, thats new. I snarled violently and screamed, "let me go Edward! I need that human's blood". I thrashed violently and got my hands wrestled behind my back. I couldn't move. What that heck? I felt someone holding my arms behind my back, but someone else was holding my ankles down to the ground?

Ugh, I should known Edward would call for help. Next thing I knew I was airborn, but my hands were heald firmly behind my back. I snarled slightly, knowing I wasn't in any position to fight. But it didn't stop me from thrashing. Then reality crashed on me, hard. I was slung over Emmett's shoulder and Jasper was holding my hands behind my back. They both had serious looks on their faces. I was used to that with Jasper but to see Emmett with a serious face was slightly alarming. Then one thing hit me harder then a punch in the gut. I had just spent an hour and a half trying to murder an innocent person. The running stopped and I was set on the ground. '_Don't even think about trying anything funny, Bella. We can and will restrain you again' _Jasper thought seriously to me. I looked at Emmett who was grinning nervously. I sat there and put my head in my hand. "Where's Edward?" I asked noticing he wasn't around. Jasper sighed and said slowly, "he needed to think. He never expected or even imagined you would be so crazed when it came to trying for human blood. He needed to think, so I sent him off to the new house with Esme. To help clear his head. Up until today, he never truly knew how difficult it was to keep a newborn from human blood and what extremes they would go to, just for blood. It was a major shock for him to see you so....out of control. He just needs time". I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I looked at the ground. Why does this have to be so hard? Jasper walked over to me and placed an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry Bella. It will get easier. We won't let you hurt anyone" he said honestly. Emmett laughed quietly. "Yeah, I'm not gonna let my clumsy little sister kill anyone" he said almost timidly. That didn't make me feel any better. I was a monster, a living, breathing killing machine.

Jasper sensed this and sighed loudly. "Bella, you are a newborn. You won't be able to control yourself for a long time. You are not a monster. You are just young. Believe it or not this is exactly what everyone expected. It's just sort of a shock. We thought maybe it might have been easier for you seeing as how slow you tranformation was. Now, you need to hunt. After all you are running to Alaska with me and Emmett. You know he's gonna want to race" he said lightning the mood. I grinned and stood up. "Let's go".

We ran back to the house to find Alice and Carlisle waiting for us outside. Alice rushed over and gave me a hug. Great, that means she saw me trying to kill someone. "It's okay Bella" she murmered, "we didn't expect onything less. Now let's find you a less bloody outfit to wear". With that she dragged me upstairs. When we reached Edward's room, I noticed my cell phone was flashing. I went to grab the phone but Alice snatched it first. "I saw you breaking the phone in half" she said quickly before I could respond. She opened it and handed it to me. A grim look plastered on her face. _'yeah, we're gonna bop bop bop bop to the the top' _she was repeating in her head. I thought she wasn't allowed to see High School Musical. I looked at the phone. _Two unheard voice messeges._

_Bella, where are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you okay? Call me, OK!-Charlie_

_Isabella you call me right now and tell me you are okay. You have no idea how worried we are. If you don't call tonight I will tell Charlie to report you missing- Renee_

"What are we going to tell them?" I asked quietly as a mask of worry lit my face. "We have to tell them you are dead" Alice said grimmly. "It's the only thing we can do. You can't go anywhere near them. And by the time you have enough control they will expect you to look alot older" she said looking at the floor. I could feel guilt coming off of her. "Emmett!" I called quietly, knowing he could hear. When he ran upstairs I threw him my truck keys. "Make the accident look good. I know, drive it off a cliff and take the shirt I wore to go hunting earlier" I said handing him the very bloody shirt. He looked at me like I had just given him a million dollors and yelled, "Wooo, I get to dump the dust bucket off a cliff! You are the best sister ever". Alice walked over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "It was for the best, Bella" she murmered. I sighed and said, "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it". I laughed when I heard Emmett tearing out of the garage in my truck, which was loudly protesting to the speed he was driving. "Well, let's get ready to go to Alaska" Carlisle said from the door. He gave me a quick hug. "I'm sorry Bella" he said quietly.


	12. AN will be gone ASAP sorry!

**A/N ****I know these are like the most hated things in the world but, I am having trouble with my computer. The problem is it died. I won't be ablie to update as often. I am working on next chapter at the library. I hope to have the next one up in a few days. Keep the reviews coming. I might have a surprise POV in the next chapter.**

**ChristinaHale ******


	13. Oh No, Not Charlie!

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight. Characters may be OOC a bit.

Symptom Twelve: Oh No, Not Charlie!

We pulled into a group hug and Carlisle ran out the door to his Mercedes. I turned to face Edward, Emmett and Jasper who were giving me small grins. I rolled my crimson eyes in their direction and said after listening to their worried thoughts, "Guys! I'm pretty sure I'm okay". They were all timidly waiting for me to have a total fit. They cave me a questioning glance and shrugged nervously. Emmett looked eager for a few seconds. _You, me arm wrestling, now_, He thought to me. Edward gave a loud snort. Jasper raised an eyebrow. _What am I missing? _He thought to me and Edward. "Emmett wants to arm wrestle Bella" Edward said to Jasper. Jasper laughed, "oh, I'm betting on Bella". Edward nodded. "If Bella wins, she will get to tell you what to do for two whole weeks. Emmett if you win, you can tease Bella all you want for two weeks" he said. _It's win-win for you, because with your newborn temper, when you beat him senseless you can just shrug and say 'I'm a newborn', _Edward thought to me, causing me to laugh. We went into the dining room and I proceeded to take away Emmett's pride away from him. "Rematch!" he boomed, his mind nothing but a string of curse words that would put truckers to shame. "Now Emmett, such language is inappropriate in the presence of a lady!" I said innocently. He stormed upstairs, muttering to himself about how much he hated newborns. "Oh, while you're up there bring mine and Edward's bags down, and don't throw them!" I said to him laughing as he grumbled to himself.

My throat started to burn again. I grimaced and grabbed my throat as the flames intensified. Jasper walked over and said, "I forgot just how frequently a newborn needs to hunt. Edward, take her hunting. Anything, I mean anything happens, I want you to call my cell before you take matters into your own hands. Just dial the cell, let it ring once and hang up". Edward nodded. "Come on love, let's hunt" he murmured wrapping an arm around my shoulder. With that we ran outside, into the forest.

I was about to hunt a lion when that sweet, human scent hit me again. Before Edward could react, I was running towards the scent. I ran until I reached the human. His scent was better then anything I've ever smelled in my life. Even better then Mr. Walker and his blood. In a strange way, the sent was oddly familiar. This time I had no intention of letting this one go. I faintly heard the scream of Edward "BELLA NO!" as I lunged the man to the ground and sank my teeth into his neck. His blood as it ran down my throat was a thousand times sweeter then anything I can ever recall tasting in my life. It was like I was in heaven. The burn in my throat was quieted down; by the time I finished with the human. I remained there savouring the taste. I felt a pair of now warm arms pull me to my feet. I didn't fight; I already got what I wanted. Jasper was now restraining me while Edward was looking horrified. That's when I looked at the body of my victim. I fell to the ground as realization of what I had just done hit me. It was Charlie! "Oh no, no, no, no" I cried, guilt and pain surged through me. Edward pulled me into his arms. "I'll deal with the body, you take Bella home", Jasper said turning to face Charlie's now bloodless and chalk white body on the ground. Edward took off running to the house.

Edward set me down as we got to the house. I walked in, glumly. I was a murderer. I killed my own father. After all he's done for me, this is how I repay him. Emmett ran downstairs shouting, "Hey killer, how ya doing?" He knew! How did he know already? Before he could say anything else I ran upstairs to Edward's room and slammed the door. I heard a smacking sound and Emmett crying, "What did you do that for?" I curled myself into a ball on the floor and started dry sobbing. No tears came, tears would never come again. The door opened and Edward walked in. I turned so my back was facing him. I didn't deserve to look him in the eyes. I was a murderer, a cold blooded murderer. Wait, I don't even have blood. So I'm just a murderer. "Bella?" he called quietly, in a calming, forgiving tone. I didn't want forgiving. I wanted him to yell at me, call me every bad word and insult he knew. To treat me like the monster I truly was. "Bella, look at me" he said in the same calm voice. "No!" I said between sobs. He put his hand under my face and pulled my face up, forcing me to look into his topaz eyes. His eyes symbolised he wasn't a monster, like me. "I'm a monster!" I sobbed. He pulled me into his arms and let me cry onto his shoulder. He rubbed my back, while murmuring, "You are not a monster". "How can you say that? I just killed my own father, just because I was _thirsty._ Not only am I a monster, but I'm a selfish monster. My father did nothing to deserve to die. He was a good man. He did so much for me and look, how do I repay him? I-I…" I couldn't finish my rant, because I was sobbing too hard for anything to come out. Edward pulled me closer and just let me sob. "This is my fault. I should have tried harder to stop you, or insisted that Jasper come with us, like my gut told me to do. I'm sorry, Bella". I looked at him and said, "Edward, do not blame yourself because I am a murderer. I should have stopped myself, Edward. I should have known better. You shouldn't have had to do anything". Edward just rubbed my back and let me sob again.

The door opened and Emmett walked into the room. For the first time since I've met him, he had a grim expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know. I shouldn't have made that joke. It was cruel and unnecessary" he said looking at the floor. Edward looked at me and said, "we're gonna drive to Alaska, in Emmett's jeep. Come on, Love". With that he scooped me into his arms and carried me to Emmett's jeep. He sat down in the backseat with me in his arms, my face buried in his shoulder. Emmett climbed into the drivers seat and started the jeep. Jasper climbed in beside me and Edward. Now he feels sorry for me. He feels sorry for a murderer!


	14. Aftershock

What if when Edward sucked James venom out he left a little bit in Bella's blood. What if the effects of the transformation were only delayed? Story told in Bella's POV. Set post Twilight, pre New Moon. I do NOT own Twilight. Characters may be OOC a bit.

Symptom Thirteen: Aftershock

I was blank, for the entire ride to Alaska; all I did was replaying my fathers last moments in my head. Over and over. Horror and disgust for what I had done filled me, drowning me. I could partly hear someone talking to me. But I didn't care who or why. I was a monster. After a while everyone just sat in silence. The silence was worse then the chattering of whoever was talking. I blocked out everyone's emotions and thoughts and just stared out the window. _Bella, you're a murderer, a cold blooded murderer. _I wanted someone to say that. Call me every curse word they knew. Dump me on the side of the road and pretend I was never born. But no; they sat there trying to make me feel better.

I didn't even notice the car had even stopped until Edward scooped me up and carried me into a big, white house. I heard glass shattering and Esme gasping. "Edward, what happened?" she demanded. Edward sat me on the new sofa and I buried my head under a pillow, wishing I could suffocate myself but I didn't need to breathe, so that wouldn't happen.

Esme POV: the surprise POV. (Don't worry, there will be more)

The house was all ready. The furniture was set in the right places. "Rosalie, could you run to the store and get me a few dozen cans of paint. I want sky blue, power white" I called upstairs to my first daughter's room. I was going to be painting Bella and Edward's room blue with painted white clouds. I remember Bella saying she loved looking at the clouds. "Sure, Esme", she said running out the door.

I heard Emmett's jeep pull into the driveway. Wait, wasn't he running up with Bella, Edward and Jasper. I wonder what happened. I hope they didn't have a fight. I picked up a vase and started to polish it. It was a simple blue vase, but I polished it weekly to give the kids impression it was special. The door burst open and the scene in front of me caused the vase to slip from my hand and smash into a few hundred pieces. Edward was carried Bella in his arms. Bella looked like she had just witnessed a horrendous crime, or the murder of a loved one. She didn't even seem aware that she had just been moved into a new house, or that Edward was even holding her. Her crimson eyes were filled with such horror and fright. I gasped loudly and walked over to Edward. "Edward, what happened?" I demanded. He laid Bella down on the sofa and she pulled a pillow over her face. If almost looked like she was trying to suffocate herself. I didn't bother to stop her just yet; she couldn't actually hurt herself.

"Well, I took her hunting and she caught the scent of a human" he started. Oh no, poor thing. I knew what it was like to have that kind of guilt flashing through your mind. Having the guilt of knowing you are the reason someone was dead. "I couldn't stop her; she was too fast for me to catch in time. I called Jasper as soon as she took off towards the scent but she had already killed him by the time Jasper and I got there" he said frowning. Bella started sobbing into the pillow. "There's more Esme" he said looking at the ground. Oh no, what else could there be? _Did we know the person she killed?_ I thought to Edward. He nodded. "It was Charlie" he said slowly. Oh my god! Poor Charlie, she was just a newborn.

Bella's sobs became harder and more distressed. I rushed over and pulled her into a motherly hug. I rubbed circles on her shaking back. Rosalie walked in carrying the paint I asked for. She raised an eyebrow and shot a worried glance our way. She set the paint down and sat down next to me. Bella's sobbing was hard and you could hear the pain. "Did she?" she asked, I knew what she was implying. "Yes, but unfortunately it was Charlie she caught the scent of and Edward couldn't stop her in time" I said quietly. Then she did something that shocked me, her and Edward. She took Bella's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. I heard Edward on the phone, telling Carlisle what happened.

Bella's sobbing slowly started to stop. She looked around the room and sighed. "Why are you being so kind to me? I …. I don't deserve it. Not after what I just did!" she cried. "Bella, it's not your fault. We all went through this. It's hard to go through but we all did" I murmured. She didn't look like she believed me. She looked over at Rosalie and gave me, 'sure you did' (not sarcasm) kind of look. "You slipped up. We all have. I have a lot of times, even Carlisle had a slip up when he was a newborn" I said, getting a shocked expression from both Bella and Rosalie. "Carlisle slipped up!" Rosalie exclaimed. I nodded. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but when he was a few hours old he attacked a hunter in the woods," I explained, knowing he would understand under the circumstances. Bella straightened up and said quietly, "I don't want to be a pain, but I'm feeling thirsty, _again._ Why do I hunt so much? You guys don't hunt every few hours!" she said, frustrated with her thirst. "You are a newborn. It's expected that you will need to hunt a lot" I explained.

Jasper having heard the conversation came into the house and reached out for Bella's hand. Giving her and understanding grin, pulled her to her feet. "Come on, Bella. Me, Emmett and Edward are going to take you hunting. This time, I will be following very closely behind with Edward. You will not leave our sight" he said grinning supportively. It would probably be harder for her to resist human blood now that she has actually tasted it.


	15. SEQUAL ALERT!

** I'M DOING A SEQUAL**

** SNEAK PEAK COMING SOON!!**


	16. DELAYED REACTION SNEAK PEAK :

Delayed Reactions (Sneak Peak)

Third Person POV

The fire now raged through him. It took him everything he had not scream out in pain and plea the world to put him out of his pathetic misery.

Why was this happening to him?

He thrashed and tossed on the ground, praying that the pain would soon come to an end. And it did. The flames very slowly started to disappear from his arms legs. His heart made one final beat before all pain, except the burning in his throat, was gone. And then…

Charlie Swan opened his blood red eyes and looked at his new world.


End file.
